Justice Beyond Death
by Blackquill Grainbows
Summary: Bobby Fulbright finds himself as a living, breathing RAT. Using this new form, will he be able to take down his killer once and for all? This is an EXPERIMENTAL FIC, so review if I should continue or not. If you enjoyed it, please review to let me know because I actually have a few chapters of this if the fic is good enough. Rated T to be safe. Set in AJ. No pairings. Obvious AU.
1. Chapter 1 - RAT MAN

_**Justice beyond death**_

_AN: Okay, I know what you're thinking: 'What am I supposed to expect', but hear me out. Bobby Fulbright + Rat + Kurain Channelling Technique = STORY!_  
><em>Set in AJ and might go into DD, depends on how I feel about that (did anyone get that...?) Now stop listening to me and enjoy the fic!<em>

-  
>Bobby POV<p>

All is dark around me. I hear scuttling and quick breaths, but other than that, it's silent.

(Where am I?) I don't think I'm in the spirit realm anymore, everything is just too... _living_.

My host stops running through this fog of blindness and rolls on its back to gulp in more precious air. After a few minutes, my host doesn't move at all.

(Come on, you silly thing!) I mentally scream to it, though of course, it cannot hear me.

Because I'm dead. I'm the spirit of a certain, bumbling detective. I spent most of my time dead by watching the one who killed me and stole my identity. A ghost haunting a ghost.

(More like a **Phantom**) I correct. I was murdered by an unspeakable evil, a demon without a soul, in cold blood.

I instinctively reach to my side and expect to feel the expensive leather of my holster, but instead, I feel a warm, furry body.

(What...?!) My eyes suddenly have the ability to pierce the darkness. I am momentarily disorientated, but who wouldn't be? After finding out they have turned into a rat. A dead person into a rat, almost like bad karma, how lovely.

I've heard about spirit mediums and channelling, but they've all been humans. Who has ever remotely thought of a rat with ESP?!

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?!" I call out desperately, my voice squeaky and high pitch.

A much less friendlier tone replies. The deafening growl of the monster which my host was clearly running from. Well, the break was fun while it lasted.

I sprint as fast as my tiny legs would take me in a straight direction, mistake one on my part.

The creature's thundering steps come to a brief holt as it takes a leap over me and lands right before me.

(Great, now I'm screwed) I ready myself for any damage that awaited me.

"Shoo! Shoo! You vile mutt!" a raspy voice comes equip with a wooden broom, which is used to whack the predator chasing me.

"Thank you!" I thank graciously, causing mistake number two.

The old woman with the wooden broom looks down on me and wrinkles her noise in disgust.

"Uggghhh! A filthily sewer rat! Go back to your murky nest!" the woman bellows a ear-drum bursting screech at swing her weapon at me.

"Eek! No, wait!" I squeak out in panic "I'm Detective Bobby Fulbright of the LA Police Department! You can't assault a officer- yowch!".

One accurate hit sends stunned me flying through the air and landing onto the busy main road that travels right through Los Angeles.

"D-Dangit!" I curse as I attempt to duck and weave from the crushing tires of cars. The headlights dazzle me as I try to make a clear escape, causing my tail to nearly be run over.

I somehow manage to flee the massive vehicles and collapse exhausted on the sidewalk. Now here's where I realise I make the third mistake, my resting point was being revealed by the streetlamp illuminating the pavement.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! It's a cute widdle mouse taking a nap! Awww!" an annoyingly high pitch voice chirped.

The owner of the voice rushes over to me and bends down. I can clearly make out her features, a blue silk top hat which matches her equally blue cape. A tight, black dress adorned with gold diamonds and big, brilliant blue eyes which stare at me with interest.

"Get away from it, Truce, it could bite you and give you rabies or something" another voice half heartedly answers.

As he steps into the light, my heart skips a beat. Somehow I know this man, without even meeting him. I'm pretty sure I've never seen a guy wearing a cheap gray hoodie with an obviously hand stitched aqua beanie with pink letters knitted into it to spell out 'Papa'. Oh well, the fact I know this stranger could help me find out why I'm in a rat's body.

"But Daddy! He looks so tired!" the girl begs. I can see that there's no way getting around the puppy dog eyes she's pulling.

"..." the man rubs his stubble in thought.

"I'll take good care of him!" the girl adds. To sweeten the bargain, I begin nuzzling my head in her hand.

"...Alright, fine. But I'm not to blame if it attacks anyone".

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" the girl scoops me up and gives her father a peck on the cheek.

"Hmm... What should I name you...?" the girl ponders.

(Bobby! Call me Bobby!)

"I'm gonna name you...".

(BOBBY!)

"Magic!" she exclaims in triumph.

(Lost identity... AGAIN) I huff and curl myself into a shivering ball in her hands.

The father leans in and examines me closely, it's rather uncomfortable, actually. But I'm a rat now, so I put on an adorable face and look up at him with pleading eyes.

"Pretty unusual colour" he comments "I've never seen a rat with golden fur".

(My fur is HONEY coloured, thank you very much!)

"Err... Was that a compliment?" I ask awkwardly, but then I remember, I'm a RAT.

"Awww! Magic is introducing himself!" the girl gushes "We should do so too!".

(Best translator in the world, right here everyone...)

"Hiya, Magic! I'm Trucy, a magician! Ka-Zam!".

The girl turns to her father.  
>"Okay, your turn, Daddy!".<p>

"Uh, right" he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "I'm Phoenix Wright... a defense- errm, a pianist at the Borscht Bowl Club...".

(Wait... Hold up... THE Phoenix Wright?!) I squeak in surprise.

"Uhh, Truce, let's continue this conversation back at the agency" an embarrassed-looking Papa Phoenix suggests before beginning to walk down the street with his daughter, and me in her hand.

_AN: If you already haven't noticed, I'm terrible at ending a chapter so just please leave your opinions on how to end a story easily in the reviews (Hey! Everybody needs help sometime in their lives!) But besides all that... THANK YOU FOR READING MY EXPERIMENTAL CREATION!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Salty Devil

_AN: Because of the amount of support I'm continuing to another chapter! I'm just going to thank those of you who took time out of your busy schedule to read this little fic. Arigato! (Thank you!)_

_PS: Don't ask why I typed Thank You in Japanese because I have no reason to why I did that._

_PPS: I'm typing this extra bit because a creepy spider just crawled into my paper bin and it's not the friendly five-legged one that leaves me alone 0_0_

**-**

"It's not exactly fitting, Truce" a voice comments.

"It'll do for now" said another perky voice.

(H-Huh...?) I groggily wake up from my aching sleep and instinctively turn my vision to the two humans towering over me.

I shake my head to get rid of any eye crust and tiredly stumble towards my new owner, Trucy.

**BANG**  
>"OW! What the fu-" I begin to yell when I notice the silver wires blocking my path.<p>

"Magic doesn't realise he's in a cage yet" giggles Trucy, bending down to my level.

(Trucy doesn't realise I'm human and I can understand her...) Though, who would even start to imagine a human within a rat? I couldn't blame her, I look identical to a rat on the outside and probably the inside too.

"I don't think he even realises where he is right now" Phoenix added, lazily scratching his hooded belly.

"Oh! Right!" Trucy exclaims "Magic, welcome to the Wright Talent Agency!".

I scan the office. It is crammed full of stage props and other junk. The things that caught my rat eyes the most would have to be the plastic plate of spaghetti supporting a 'levitating' fork sitting atop a pile of unlabelled books, the lonely potted plant that is crammed against the door and the mini guillotine resting on the mildly dusty piano which looks like it was made just for my neck.

Phoenix slides his hoodie sleeve up to reveal a cheap watch strapped to his wrist. He studies the face quickly before tugging the sleeve back down.

"Well, I'll have to be off. Take care of yourself Truce" he announces before heading for the door.

"You know I will!" calls Trucy as he opens the door, causing the plant to skid across the flooring and into the wall behind.

Just as Phoenix shuts the door, Trucy turns to me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Magic" she purred dangerously "I have a little something for you".

Trucy generates a bright pair of womens' underpants from seemingly nowhere and pulls a small gift box from the private depths. She allows me to examine the box before showing me the contents.

A tiny magicians outfit.

Actually, let me correct that.

A RAT-SIZED magicians outfit.  
>Dangit... if only she made me a rat-sized holster so I can show everyone my rat-sized badge and yell to them my rat-loud monologue. *sigh*.<p>

"I'm having my first act tomorrow which includes an animal assistant" explains Trucy. Just great.

(I hope I can do this magicians outfit justice...)

"Let's get you fitted in! You'll look so adorable!" she chirps.

An hour of brushing and adjusting, I'm finally ready for the mirror's attention.

"Awwww! Magic you're so cute!" gushes Trucy.

I check myself out in her closet mirror. I have to admit, I'm rocking this outfit. In fashion sense, the red was blending perfectly in with my honey fur. I can't help noticing the small differences between Trucy's costume and my own. For one, I have a heart pattern on the edge on my cape, while Trucy has diamonds. I also didn't have that silver and green jewel on my costume. It's almost like that jewel had been handed down from a loving mother, but Phoenix had no wife or girlfriend... Hmm...

"So Magic, let's go over some things for you to perform" Trucy snaps me out of deep thought and back to a sad, rat reality.

She takes a piece of scrunched up paper from her giant bloomers and flattens it against the coffee tables before pointing at a scrawled word written on it.

"See this? I want you to tightrope upside down and later...".

**- A FEW HOURS LATER -**

I flop down on the couch in exhaustion. I felt a mixture of fear and adrenaline, adrenaline from backflipping off a massive (massive for a rat) tower and landing perfectly atop the eye of a needle, and fear from sewing a straw basket... blindfolded... underwater. I nearly drowned twice in one day while Trucy giggled at me like a psychopathic maniac. I think I deserve a break.

**SLAM**

I jump as the door is slammed upon and Phoenix strolls in, having returned home.

"Hey there" he calls.  
>He plops down on the couch, causing me to be briefly shot into the air.<p>

"Hiya Daddy!" greets Trucy from the kitchen (just a microwave, two bottles of room-temperature water and a box of ingredients, all stuffed into the back room) "Any challengers tonight?".

"Heh heh, not tonight, but tomorrow I've got an... important match" Phoenix replies mysteriously.

"Oh, need me to come?" asks Trucy while two loud splashes are heard.

"That won't be necessary. Say, what's for dinner?".

(He changed the subject... something he doesn't want to talk about maybe?)

"You'll love it! It's just an ordinary bowl of Eldoon's, but I added chicken salt!" Trucy skips over with two steaming broths in each hand, she hands one to her father before placing the other one on the coffee table.

"No noodles for Magic?" Phoenix chuckles.

"Of course Magic gets some! Here you go!" Trucy takes off her top hat to reveal a tiny cup on her head. She carefully removes it and places it next to her own bowl.

(Oh my justice, this smells absolutely amazing) I push my furry face into the cup to slurp up this delicious concoction, after a few deep gulps, I feel a scratching feeling in my throat.

"T-Too saaaaalllttttyyyy!" I shriek and wiggle around helplessly.

"Magic isn't used to Eldoon's yet" laughs Phoenix.

(You think this is funny?!) I swear at him in my mind as I fight the tormenting salt.

"I'll get him water to wash down the spice" Trucy offers before disappearing in the other room.

(Spice? What spice?) I haven't tasted the faintest detection of spice in the liquid. I stare into the bowl, I can clearly see spice particles, like the evil red and black looking things, but I can't taste it whatsoever.

I guess that's one thing that I'm happy about being a rat, besides being alive of course.

Trucy places a tiny thimble of water in front of me, I run over and lap up the whole thing before gasping.

(I'm never eating this again) I've lost my appetite after that fiasco, so I spent the rest of dinner pushing the bowl of salt noodles further and further away from me.

"Time for bed, Magic! The early rat gets the cheese!" Trucy cheerfully scoops me up and throws me back into my cage (which ended up being a birdcage) and tossed a blanket over it so I couldn't detect the light.

I feel about in the darkness for nesting area and found that Trucy set me up a tiny bed with a pillow and sheets.

(At least I'll be able to sleep human...) I squirm under the sheets and close my eyes to accept the dreaming darkness.

**-**

_AN: Thanks for reading! As usual, leave a review if you would like me to continue, if not then... um, smell... someone's... tomato garden...? Thanks again!_

_EXTRA AN: Also if you see 'Sent from my IPhone' in any of my fics, it's because I actually type my fan fictions on the Note App of my IPhone so I can type wherever I am! Just in advance, sorry! Please forgive me!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Pedos and Spirit Mediums

_AN: Okay okay, I know what you're thinking: 'Hey Blacckkquuiiill Graaaiiinnbooowwss... Why is Bobby all serious instead of derp?'. Well... do any of you know the meaning of Simon Blackquill's Japanese name? It's supposed to mean 'a swift distortion' or something like that... What I'm trying to say is, can't the deceased change rapidly too? But don't worry, I'll bring out Bobby's puppy-dog side from time to time... ;)_  
><em>Until then... enjoy the fic!<em>

-

Phoenix leaves a room unknown and travels up its stairs, sitting in the unknown room is a shady-looking man with a heavy tan who looks very shaken up. He keeps casting his eyes to the cards scattered across the table and a blonde woman who lay unconscious on the floor.

**Crrrreeeeaaaaaaak...**

The sound echoes through the walls, coming from a source not so far from the mysterious man. He spins around on his chair to be greeted coldly by a certain defense attorney he once knew. The attorney takes a quick, excited breath before speaking.

"Goodbye, Mr Enigma, I'm sorry our reunion had to be like this".

With that, a sturdy glass bottle came down onto the seated man's head, causing him to fall limp and caused his hat to tip off his head.

"I would of preferred another game of poker before your timely depart" the attorney murmurs.

The now killer, inhales a sharp gust of air upon seeing a single drop of blood which had wormed its way onto a lone card.

The scene suddenly blurs, figures and other shapes distort and twist unnaturally, everything goes foggy before an anxious pair of eyes awake.

**-**

"Aarrgghh!" I gasp, awaking from the terrible nightmare.

(T-That was so real...!) I take long, deep breaths to recover from my shock. No dream, especially about killings and poker matches should be so realistic. I scamper over to the bowl of water my 'owner' had helpfully applied recently to my cage and splash my eyes free of crust.

"Oh, Magic, you're awake" Trucy yawns before rubbing sleep from her eyes.

She pulls a chair over and sits down beside me. I pace over to her finger which she has wiggling through the metal bars.

"Daddy's already left, he had to leave early for something..." Trucy trails off, lost in a tired thought.

I impatiently whack my tail against the cage to snap her out, after one particularly hard tail-whack, she shakes her head and sits upright.

"H-Hangh? So as I was saying, we're going to the Shipshape Aquarium to meet up with one of my best friends, Pearls".

(An aquarium? Sounds fun, as long as you don't count the animals who might try to eat me...)

"...Aquariums are so much fun... I wonder if we'll be able to see any jellyfish?" Trucy rambles on, she picks herself up and drags herself to her room to obviously get ready.

I easily nudge the birdcage door up with the tip of my nose before scurrying after her, seeing as I had nothing else to do.

Trucy begins unbuttoning the top button on her pink pyjamas, I muffle a squeak and turn my head to the window instead.

(It's hard to remember that I'm a rat...)

Fortunately for me, Trucy stands behind her closet door to strip down. I hum quietly as I try to spot different patterns on the wall I see outside the window.

(Heh, that one looks like a face! ...Wait... WHAT)

I see the partially grinning face of a creepy-looking teenager peeking in through the window.

(Is he staring at Trucy?! Wait... her door is in the way! Haha! Take that, weird kid!)

Trucy accidentally bumps her door, causing it to stop at an angle with the mirror on the back now reflecting her dressed in only her undergarments.

"I will now know the secret of your panties..." the creepy teen murmurs before beginning to lift himself into her room.

(Damnit damnit! He's gonna come in and watch her... or do something worst for that matter... I don't have my gun... ARGH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!)

Suddenly, my legs react on their own. I leap at the perverted teenager and bite down hard on his already bleeding nose. He yelps and makes a dash for the window and tripping out.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Trucy asks nervously before covering herself in a red towel and cautiously tiptoeing from her position.

"M-Magic! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Trucy gasps.

She gently picks me up and gives me a disproving look.

"You shouldn't escape your cage, Magic, what if you got lost?".

Trucy is about to take me back to my prison when she notices her window is open.

"Oops! I forgot to close it! Silly me!" she giggles "What if a creepy guy tried to get in? He he!".

(Well, lucky for you, the creepy guy has a rat bite on his nose)

About ten minutes later, Trucy emerges from her den wearing her usual magicians getup. She smooths out her tight dress before setting me on her shoulder.

"Magic, you ready to go? Because I'm prepared with the power of props!" Trucy clenches her fist determinedly then relaxes and exits the building.

Trucy skips about five hundred metres down a bustling street before slowing into a normal walk. We're almost always stared at by multiple people, but hey, a teenage magician strolling along with a sewer rat on their shoulder isn't exactly something you'd see everyday.

It takes nearly an hour, but we had finally arrived at our destination, the Shipshape Aquarium.

"Pearl! Hiya!" suddenly hollers Trucy before sprinting over to a unusual girl dressed in a white kimono with a pink overthrow.

The girl perks up at the sound and turns her head to greet Trucy.

"Oh, hello Trucy. You've made it" Pearl says and takes Trucy by the hand.

"Let's go in" Pearl smiles sweetly and leads Trucy to the front desk.

Pearl draws two tickets from the sleeve of her kimono and places it on the desk. The clerk and her have a quick swap of words before Pearl gestures Trucy into the first part of the aquarium, a glass tunnel with fish swimming all around.

Pearl's eyes intently study the fish, they soon drift and widen in surprise at me just sitting on Trucy's shoulder.

"Eek! R-Rat!" Pearl pulls up one of her sleeves "Stay there, Trucy! I'll get it!" she lunges at me with her fist in a precise position to punch me in the snout.

"Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" I yell. I scuttle around Trucy's body and into the bumbag on her hip.

"Don't worry, Pearly! It's just my new pet, Magic!" laughs Trucy, pinching the scruff of my neck gently and setting me back on her shoulder.

Pearl inclines her head in thought, her eyes curiously examined me before giggling to herself quietly and reaching out to shake my paw.

"Sorry, Mr...?" she turns her head to Trucy who replies silently with a nod.

"Sorry, Mr Magic, allow me to make an introduction" Pearl bows respectfully "My name is Pearl Fey, I'm a spirit medium in training, how do you do?".

My eyes bulge, a freaking spirit medium in the flesh, was standing right in front of me and nearly squashed me. Better be a polite rat and reply.

"Err... Hi there Pearl, my name is Ma- Bobby Fulbright and... justice is really cool, y'know?".

Pearl points her index finger and I open my paw a little wider, we are reaching in for the handshake, I can practically already feel the warmth of her skin. My paw touches her first, and there's a sharp crackle in the air.

...And suddenly I find myself looking down on the handshake.

(W-Woah... What?!)

Pearl seems to have felt the shock too, she rears back, unnoticed by Trucy. Pearl blinks in surprise before reaching to complete the handshake once again.

But this time, my host is in control, and seems to have other ideas. My host absorbs the surrounding area before regarding Pearl's finger with hostility, soundlessly hissing and spitting. My host looks ready to flee, when a sudden screech frightens it enough to jump and land directly on Pearl's finger.

There's another crackle, and I'm alive again.

"How odd..." wordlessly mouths Pearl. I considered being jolted out of a rat's body and back way more odd then a pass of static electricity between beings.

"Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwww!" the high-pitch squeal of girly-ness cuts both mine and Pearl's thoughts.

We turn to find Trucy making baby-doll eyes at a rather arrogant penguin.

"Rifle...? Son of a gun, where are you hiding this time?" a gruff voice calls.

The penguin cries out and runs as fast as its little feet will take it, effectively removing itself from the presence of the voice.

After seconds of the slapping of sandals, the owner of the voice comes into view. He leans over and takes a few deep breaths of air before uprighting himself and turning to us.

"You there, magician's assistant, have you seen a penguin around here?" the owner of the voice asks.

If I had to use the shortest amount of words to describe this guy, it would be as 'too hard working'. He has deep bags under his eyes and out of control hair, a week-old stubble and a tattered lab coat with one of those heart-beat detection thingies that doctors use. Though, the most unusual thing on this guy was a penguin mask strapped to his head, which implied his involvement with the runaway penguin.

"It's not 'magician's assistant', it's a magician with the talents of a Gramyare!" Trucy ever-so-slightly brags.

"...Whatever, have you seen the penguin?".

"Yeah! The little cutie was standing right there until your yelling scared the poor penguie-pie away!".

"I dare you to call that expectant penguin 'poor' once you see how she treats me..." the doctor guy mutters.

"Alright, thanks" and with that, the man runs past us.

"Trucy, do you think you could get me some water? I am dehydrated" Pearl requests. I can't seem to put my claw on it, but there's something desperate about that.

"Just drink from the tanks!" jokes Trucy.

"Be right back!" Trucy takes of running in search of a tap.

The moment Trucy's whirling cape cannot be seen, Pearl snaps her head towards me with serious eyes.

"Magic..." she begins "I don't understand what happened there, but I suddenly felt a strong aura of spiritual energy burst from you".

Pearl checks her surroundings for eavesdroppers then continues.

"That aura I've felt before, the same feeling I get when a member of my village is channelling, the _Kurain Channeling Technique_".

Pearl rests her entire hand on my back, causing the familiar electrical shock. I'm looking down on her and my host.

"The power is there, but there is no channelling... I wonder..." Pearl rests her hand again, the zap occurs and I'm pushed back into a rat life.

"Magic, if you're human, can you please write your full name?" Pearl asks.

I feverishly look around, a spill of ketchup is enough to spell my name with, I dab my right front paw in it and begin with Pearl's gasps to work to.

**BeBBy fULbrlGHT**

The finished result isn't exactly pretty, but I had put my all into it.

"Bobby... Fulbright?" murmurs Pearl, I nod hastily.

"But how could an animal channel a human? Mystic Maya even told me..." she cuts off abruptly.

"Peaaaaaaarrrllllyyyy! I've got your drink!" Trucy dances over with a plastic cup filled to the brim with water, Pearl pretends to graciously accept the offering.

"Thank you, Trucy".

"Woah! Magic! Did you do this?!" Trucy exclaims, she crawls over to my ketchup writing.

"Blubby Fatbright..." Trucy reads, then she gives Pearl a quizzical look.

"What's a Blubby Fatbright?".

I crawl over to Trucy whilst Pearl coughs to stall time. I begin to crawl up Trucy's arm as Pearl speaks.

"Erm, Magic IS a rat... He is probably a beginner in English" Pearl lies.

**BA-DUM**

(What was that just now?!) I have this strange, tingly feeling and I develop suspicion in Pearl.

"Pearly, sorry, but can you repeat that?" Trucy suddenly requests.

Pearl raises her thumb to her mouth and looks off.

"Uhm, sure. Magic IS a ra-".

(W-What's going on?! I'm... so focused on Pearl right now!) My entire world seems to focus directly on Pearl. The background horribly distorts and my eyes are strained, I notice Pearl slightly biting down on her thumb.

"HOLD IT!" outbursts Trucy.

"When you began to say 'Magic is a rat', you bite your thumb in your mouth!" Trucy points out loudly, causing a few tourists to turn heads.

"Um, so what?" Pearl asks curiously.

"You're CLEARLY trying to hide something from me! Come on, spill!" Trucy drops the serious facade and bounces excitedly on the balls of her feet, I hurry up her body and onto her top hat to avoid slipping off.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about...! And, erm, it's getting kinda late and the train to Kurain arrives in ten minutes..." rambles Pearl.

"Awwww! Can't you catch the next one?" Trucy whines childishly.

"The next one arrives at the same time tomorrow".

"You could sleep over!".

"I have early morning training".

"Oh, shoot" Trucy slumps herself in defeat "I've got nothing".

"Sorry, Trucy. I'll see you in a few days...?".

"If nothing pops up then yeah" Trucy reaches up and pokes me on the top of my head "I guess I better practise for tonight with Magic...".

"I'll see you soon, bye" Pearl bows before walking off to find the exit to the aquarium.

Trucy takes off her top hat and presses her face close to mine.

"Pearl was hiding something about you being a rat... and the condiment writing on the ground... Magic, if you wrote it, then what's a Blubby Fatbright? Or did I read it wrong? Was it Baby Fallbright?".

After a couple of moments of silence, Trucy sighs and seats her hat back atop her head.

"Either you can't understand me, or you're not listening. Let's just go home".

(I'm sorry Trucy, but if you knew I was human, you would freak out. I really need your father, the past-legend Phoenix Wright and your spirit-medium friend, Pearl to help me here...) I crawl down to her shoulder, where I hold an incredibly guilty look for the entire walk home.

-

_AN: I've been busy doing nothing. I know I know, that's a great excuse but honestly, I'm too lazy to do anything. But thanks for reading! Please review and thank you for NOT being lazy like I am and reading up to this point!_


End file.
